Yotsuba Nakano
|romaji=Nakano Yotsuba |alias= |nickname= |birthday=May 5Negi Haruba's tweet and Quintuplets' birthday hashtag. |age= 17 |gender= Female |hair_color= Light Orange |eye_color= Blue |family= Ichika Nakano (older sister) Nino Nakano (older sister) Miku Nakano (older sister) Itsuki Nakano (younger sister) Rena Nakano (mother) † Maruo Nakano (stepfather) Unnamed grandfather |occupation= Student |affiliation= Unnamed school Class 2-2 Class 3-1 (from Ch. 69) |manga=Chapter 1 |anime=Episode 1 |jap voice=Ayane Sakura |eng voice=Bryn Apprill }} |Nakano Yotsuba}} is the fourth sister of the Nakano Quintuplets. She has a bright and cheerful personality. Yotsuba is the only sister who accepts Fuutarou since the start and wholeheartedly supports him in everything 12. Appearance Yotsuba is a carefree and cheerful looking girl with a short straight hair. She has a consistent light orange hair color throughout Volume 1 to Volume 4 34. Her notable accessories is an ear-shaped ribbons. Like her sisters, she has a dark blue eyes, an average height, and well-endowed figure. Yotsuba wears her uniform with a large butterfly-shaped tie and uses a sports bag 5. It is revealed by Ichika that Yotsuba still uses her panties from elementary school days 6. Yotsuba's bedroom is the only one that hasn't been revealed so far, but she uses animal-shaped pajamas 7. Personality Yotsuba is an active and easygoing girl. She talks in a loud, spontaneous and sometimes absent-minded manner. She is a type of person who can't say no to people who need help 8. She is mostly seen helping people either directly and indirectly 910. Yotsuba is brimming with positivity, trying to help others despite it cost her time and effort 11, still happy when getting scolded 12, and wishing for the other's happiness earnestly 13. Despite her active behavior, she can be absent-minded at times 14 and getting scared easily 1516. Ability Yotsuba is good at sports, the basketball club even asked her to join the team 17. She also has excellent stamina and is a good runner 1819. Yotsuba is the only known sister with good eyesight 20 (Itsuki wears glasses and Nino use contacts). Among the sister, Yotsuba is ranked the lowest one, with her strongest subject is Japanese 21. Yotsuba is bad at lying, though she states that she could do it if she really tries to lie 22. Yotsuba is good at Summer Festival games 23. Relationships Due to Yotsuba's helpful personality, combined with her cheerful and bright traits, she is able to make a lot of friends. Ichika Nakano Yotsuba is the one who would usually clean her room as it is usually in a messy state. 24 Yotsuba looks up to Ichika as the elder sister of the family, expressing her concern for Ichika whenever she is upset and would not hesitate to help her get better. Nino Nakano Nino is protective of Yotsuba 25. She also brings band-aid everywhere, probably in preparation for Yotsuba's antics 26. Miku Nakano Yotsuba understands Miku's feeling with only the slightest signs, implying her awareness & care towards Miku's well-being 27. Itsuki Nakano Itsuki is seen comforting Yotsuba when she's feeling down and helps her regain her confidence 28. Fuutarou Uesugi Yotsuba is the only sister who accepts Fuutarou as a tutor early in the series. She happily cooperates with him to make her sisters acknowledge Fuutarou. She wholly believes in his ability of teaching to a point she would reject the thought of another tutor. 29 Quotes * "'''As long as you (Fuutarou) are here, there is no need to worry"''' * "Do you forget that even though I'm like this, I'm still a genuine girl?" Trivia * Yotsuba notable accessory(ies) is a green ribbon. * Yotsuba's seiyuu, Ayane Sakura, once voiced all five girls for a television commercial for the manga in October 2017.Ayane Sakura Voices Quintuplets in "Gotoubun no Hanayome" CM. Crunchyroll References Site Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female